Bleed Blue
by Blue Velos
Summary: Care to see Nagisa's dark side? : At first glance he's just a random petite bodied bluenette. But behind a carefully crafted face of innocence lies a blood thirsty snake with more tricks up his sleeve than he cares to show. Let the masks fall...(first fanfic)
1. Intro

Nagisa bit his lips again. He knew that he had to control himself.

But truthfully he also knew that it was useless. He knew that ever since the ministry of defence had given them their task to kill Koro Sensei.

 _He knew that his blood lust would never be tamed again._

He checked himself in front of the mirror. Though he hated to admit it , he knew he could easily be passed off as a girl. A very cute girl no less. The encounter at the island had taught him at least that much. But never mind. He could also pass himself as a boy quite easily. Ask some of the girls around the apartment.

He quickly got ready , ignoring his vision of red. He could hear his mom shouting at his dad over the phone but didn't care enough to interrupt. He had taught himself to tune her out at an early stage. Not that she ever appreciated his effort. She only screamed at him more for it. Sometimes he thought that his bloodlust had started because of her. The only things that she had instilled into his brain were the instincts and the skillset of an assassin.

He took his bento and walked out the door without bothering to tell her. Why should he ? She'd just scoff at his uniform and try to get him to wear the girl's uniform to school. And if he refused, he'd only have run into another wall on his way to school. Silly, clumsy, stupid-stupid Nagisa. Always doing stupid things. How many times can anybody run into a wall? Such a girl. Bullied. Below average marks. The E-Class fool : Barely keeping up.

With these negative thoughts and a bloodlust growing with every second Nagisa Shiota, student of class 3-E and a very skilled assassin walked off to school.

* * *

"Hey wait up Nagisa!"

"Hey Karma. How are you?" Nagisa said smiling at the red headed boy running towards him. Karma answered with a smirk.

"Fine. Good job looking very girly today too Nagisa. Way to go"

The person on the receiving end only laughed weakly though, much to the irritation of the red head. 'Think you can fool me? Your weak laugh doesn't change the fact that you're more dangerous than the entire class put together,' he thought angrily.

"Let's go. I think we're getting late."

"Yeah-Yeah"

The class genius in his attempts to guard himself from the other didn't notice the dark aura given off by the petite bluenette at his side. If he hadn't maybe he would have noticed that the path that was being cleared in front of them was not because they were of the End Class, but because of the smiling boy at his side. And maybe he would have wisely done the same.

* * *

-Koro sensei stood in front of the class explaining a particularly nasty topic in Math. "Now boys and girls does anyone have any doubt in this problem? Nagisa?"

Nagisa looked up from his note book and filled Koro sensei with a dread that could not be explained in words. Unnoticed by the others Nagisa had been calming down his nerves through deep breaths and the wrist movements practised in PE. "Nagisa?..." Koro sensei asked in a slight sense of disbelief. This time however the bluenette answered as expected. "Yeah I think I got it." The smile was so innocent that the teacher began to question himself.

Little did he know that this petite boy was the one who would end his life. Or did he?


	2. Violins

Chapter-2

The bell rang marking the beginning to their English period. After another class on flirting, Ms. Bitch gave them their first assignment- get in groups and flirt with each other. Not that any of them had expected any less, but it still shocked them to think that their grading would be done on the basis of how well they flirted with each other. It also disgruntled them a bit to think that they had to make the groups themselves. However before any of the boys got to protest (I mean, to select your own partner and flirt with them is like basically giving a confession right?) the girls started giving Ms. Bitch a piece of their mind.

"Who the hell do you think you are ?"

"What kind of shitty assignments are you giving us? "

"Flirting? With those idiots, Give me a break! "

"Just look at those oafs! None of them look good! I mean maybe Karma, but the others..."

"Ms. Bitch I don't even mind Nagisa, but just look at him. He's a kid!"

" Yeah to flirt with him just seems morally wrong. Even if it is a school assignment"

To say that the person in question was blushing would be an understatement. His face had gone from white to cherry red. Also to say that the other boys (exempting Karma) were fuming would also be a tad bit of an understatement. Anybody in the hallway could have sensed the tension and kept out of it. Anyone but a certain yellow octopus. "Well –well, boys and girls, what have we here? "

Isagoi attempted to explain the situation keeping away his viewpoint on the matter. He really didn't want to flirt with the girls, he already had enough love letters he couldn't take the time out for. Though truthfully speaking, he did find their protests a bit irritating. But at the end of the day he knew that carrying out this assignment would only tilt the balance of the class. A vision that his beloved teacher didn't seem to share.

"Ah, the pleasures of youth! How beautiful!" he screeched. "Well my dear students, I fail to see where the problem is . You could easily split off into the groups I divided you in for the Test of Courage. Truthfully speaking I would very much like to see how this turns out! I can already imagine the end results." The last sentence was added with a few meaningful looks.

The pink shade of his face successfully turned the faces of his students into a hot pink as well. The bb guns started shooting at the target with much vigour.

All except for 2. Karma and Nagisa didn't as much as bother to move towards the gun.

This was noted by Koro sensei. "Well Karma, Nagisa. Don't you have any say in the matter? "

"Well teach, as far as far I'm concerned, flirting is just the means to an end. Used to help me all the time back in the main campus"

"I won't exactly put it like Karma did, but it's just an assignment right? I don't see where the trouble is..."

"Precisely. _Flirting is just another tool in the art of assassination_. Used properly, your strongest. I, myself have used it numerous times. All with great success. I expect the same from you. You must be apt in using it anytime, anywhere, with anyone- even Terasuka." Prof. Bitch's words cut through the air like a bullet.

"Hey! Whaddoyame..."

"Shut up hot-shot. I'm not free all day you know. Either you get into groups right now, or I mark a D for everyone."

Tempers _were_ running high that day.

The assignment went without much hitch, though without any of the ideas that Koro Sensei had. Though notably, there was only 1 person who got top marks. A certain bluenette who got the ladies running wild.

"Did I overdo it Miss Bitch?"

"Of course not ! You were perfect. You really were paying attention in my class weren't you? Though honestly speaking, I thought you were ignoring me most of the time. I never even thought that such fluid flirting would ever escape your mouth." But her real thought never left her lips,' Maybe he really is the best assassin the whole class...Watch out Karma.'

Karma didn't really try. It would be hard flirting with Manami. Her first love would always be Science. It didn't help that she hated the subject. Instead he talked about how much he would love to kill Koro Sensei. When Ms. Bitch came about to their table, she found a usually quite girl, animatedly discussing the different chemicals needed for making a chemical bomb. Karma knew what she was thinking- Excellent work establishing common ground. He merely blinked his eyes to show that he got the message.

"Would you look at Nagisa!"

At the mention of his arch frenemy, Karma stopped talking and looked over. The image he saw took a long time for Karma to process, which was funny considering how fast his brain was.

The scene seemed to have popped out of a manga. There was soft sunlight streaming in through the curtains and the sound of the violin might have been heard. The 2 of them ignoring the rest of the class and talking as though they knew everything about each other and that slight hint of pink on both their cheeks added 'just' the correct amount of moe.

While the teacher finished grading them (last pair), an evident gloom began to set in. It was as though the 2 by the window were the main characters of the show and the rest of them were just props. Though most of them were used to the bleachers, there was one boy who had been processed by the green eyed monster.

"All the tricks to being the best assassin are right up his alley anyway. I don't get what all the fuss is about." Karma's words had the impact he wanted. There was a slight buzz in the class that was fueled by anger. And that anger was directed towards Nagisa. The fact that Kaeno had pinched both their cheeks hard for that adorable blush didn't gather much sympathy either. Who would be angry with Kaeno? Moreover it just proved for the most part that Nagisa hid most of his talents or didn't realise them. While the rest of the class worked hard, the path which they were required to take for the rest of the year came easily to Nagisa. The friendly teasing had lost its friendliness. A few smiles were forced. And the Bluenette , who had devoted all his life to reading the emotion of the person in front of him, to the point where he could adjust his heartbeat to theirs, stood silent. He stood silent because he knew that he had violated his own rules. He knew that it was his own fault. He knew that he deserved the punishment. If only he were like Karma...

He wouldn't have to endure his mother

His father would never have left him

He would be loved and respected

He would be smart.

He could be all that and more

If only he could be Karma...

His reverie was interrupted by the sound of an engine outside. It was loud, and the entire class wondered if there were new assassins who wanted a chance at winning $10 Billion.

Turns out it wasn't.

For Nagisa it was worse. It was his father.


	3. Memories

FLASH BACK

Nagisa sat at the couch watching his parents fight again. This time Dad seemed really angry though. His left eyebrow was twitching the way it did when he had lost another bet that he had been sure to win. Or when Nagisa's mother forced him to wear frocks and dresses. Or when the money lenders came to their home to collect the debt. Or when Nagisa got a B in sports.

And it was never good when he got angry.

He never hit Nagisa, no he wasn't the kind of guy who would hit kids (or anyone for that matter.) He was the kind of guy who'd get drunk & do stupid and dangerous things.

And for a guy who couldn't handle his drink, he sure had a lot of it. His mother said that he never drank this much before Nagisa was born- he was fine before that. Not that the bluenette minded.

He figured that it was just another person he had disappointed in a list of many more to come.

As Nagisa continued to watch his parents fight, he tried to decide whom he should support.

Personally he didn't mind that his father had slept with another lady or that he might get a new baby sister. He was drunk. It was a small mistake. And if being with another lady made him happy, he might as well do it. At least someone in his family would be happy.

But then again as his mother put it, Dad was being disloyal to her. He should have thought of his family at home . The family who had always stood with him. He should have remembered his wife at home who worked so hard all the time. She had even helped him pay his debts; Why couldn't he be more grateful? She had sacrificed so much...

"Don't you have a conscience? How could you?!" His mother screamed out the same set of 8 words for the 13th time.

Nagisa cringed a bit at her screeching. At least his dad was only mumbling (not that he had much say in the matter). What would the neighbours think? Not that they didn't already have opinions on the household. 'I mean,' Nagisa thought bitterly, 'we already are everyone's favourite topic of discussion. What was there not to love about a mother who wanted a daughter and instead ended up with a son whom she frequently cross-dressed & a father who wanted his girly looking son to be more manly ?

Add to this the disloyal act and _voila!_ We have a scandal to be discussed over the tea for the next 10 years. The scandal of the decade!

 **FAST FORWARD**

 _Court_

Nagisa clutched at his heart. The court had given it's verdict- he was to remain with his mother, alone. And he wasn't allowed to visit Nagisa until his mother gave him the permission: Basically never. His Dad would still pay for the child welfare though.

But he didn't want the money, he wanted his Dad. Not that anybody asked him what he wanted. But he wanted his Dad. His dad who always looked out for him, sneaked him into the house when he got late, let him play video games, eat food at night and, and...

And protected him from his Mother.

He'd be lucky to survive the week. He glanced at his mother sitting next to him. She drove as though nothing had happened. She stopped at the red light and finally looked at Nagisa.

"I'm really sorry Nagisa. I swear to God I am. But don't you worry-Mommy will take care of you. You'll have the life I never had. You'll be happy Nagisa." The boy couldn't refuse that smile. He'd stick with her. Things would get better soon, he was sure of it. And he'd be next to her to support her. He promised himself that.

But as the reader will clearly know, things don't work out like that. When Nagisa's dad left he took away the only thing keeping 2 monsters at bay. He took away any moment of happiness they could hope for.

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Nagisa stared at the man who had left him for another woman and her daughter .

The man who had left him in the hands of death.

The man who wanted a real son.

The man's words rang out on the isolated mountain hill. " Heyah Nagisa! Coming ?"

It surprised Nagisa how his father played the role of the ideal dad in front of his entire class. With that smile on his face one could almost believe that he was happy to see Nagisa again. Was he trying to show that he was not at fault?

Well, 2 can play that game.

He gave an impish grin and jumped out the window in a rustic , country boy manner. "Hey Dad! How come you're here? Where are Shima-san and Sizuki?"

His father cringed a little at the names of his new wife and daughter. He knew that he hadn't been around for his son much (Not his fault), but the boy had changed too much. Gone was the sweet (girly) boy and in his place was the devil.

These words might seem uncouth in the mind of a father, but one could hardly blame him. For past Nagisa's mask, he sensed (as only a father could) a deadly aura. No, not deadly exactly, but grudgey. (if that's a word)

However, his father was an unassuming man who gave him the benefit of doubt."Your mother called me and uh...asked me to take care of you for 3 months."

"Why?" As much as Nagisa wanted to maintain his cool 'Karma" look, he felt himself lose his demeanour.

"She had some forgein assignment & as much she wanted to take you with her, it wasn't quite possible. But don't worry, we can have tons of fun without her. I have 3 tickets to the football match, Barchesters United vs Marcelona. You can bring one of your friends with you."

Nagisa was wondering if he should go or not when he heard Isagoi, "But that match is during school hours right?"

"Sure does, that's why I'm here."

"But I'll need Koro Sensei's permission and he's in" Nagisa quickly corrected himself. He couldn't tell his dad that his yellow teacher was in Bali to see some flowers. "He's not here."

"Oh come on ! There must be some other teacher here. I mean ...what about this charming young lady here?"

"Charming young lady?" Bitch sesei muttered with a slight hint of pink on her cheeks. It had been some time since someone had praised her.

"Do you mean Ms. Irina?"

"If that's what her name is."

Bitch Sensei smiled sweetly. It felt good to hear the students call her 'Ms. Irina'. Who knew? Maybe the trend would catch up. She hoped it would.

"Who am I to interrupt some father-son time? If you would follow me Mr..."

"Mr. Sheete"

"Mr. Sheete. You'll need the permission slip to take Nagisa with you."

Nagisa watched his father go in with slumped shoulders. He went in and grabbed his bag.

"Who wants to come?"

All the boys raised their hands.

Nagisa continued, "He's loud, embarrassing and Koro Sensei will come back for 6th period."

All the hands went down save for 1. Karma merely shrugged at eyes ogling him. "I bunk classes anyway. Might as well see the match."

"Sure". Nagisa was secretly hoping that Karma would come with him. His father would feel proud to see Nagisa with smart kids. Then he'd feel stupid for leaving Nagisa behind.

Sheete stared st the boy sitting next to Nagisa through the rear view mirror. He knew from that look on his face that he was a violent one. Smart undoubtedly, but so-so-so violent.

'He'll only hurt someone for a reason but he won't stop hitting until he's bored', he thought shaking his head. 'Nagisa has fallen into bad company. I'll need to keep an eye on him.'

He felt his left eyebrow twitching, the tell tale sign of his worry.


	4. Gone with the Wind

**Chapter- 4**

 **A/N: Hello fellow fanfiction lovers! This is the author (in case you hadn't guessed it yet) Blue Velos thanking you for bearing with me through my creative blockage and spelling mistakes (blame Microsoft Word). Also a word of thanks to my followers and all the others for not sending me any hate mail, really appreciate it. Also I was doing a stupid pun when I said Barchesters and Marcelona. You know Bar-chesters and Mar-celona? (gives a dorky laugh). And no, I am not a fan of football or soccer (depending upon your region) or any other game/sports on earth (unless quidditch counts). Don't know about the others..**

 **Anyway thanks for the support, I'll try my best to try and keep up to your expectations!**

(Barchesters United won the match 3 to 2)

At home Nagisa kept a safe distance from his father. His left eyebrow was twitching like mad. He'd never seen his father like this. He stayed at home for the rest of the day, not even going out to play. At a quarter to 9, his father knocked at his door for dinner.

When the knock came, Nagisa almost got a heart attack. He had completely forgotten that his mother had left. In his mind's eye he saw his mother standing outside the door with another pink dress.

Realisation struck him with the second knock and Nagisa finally felt genuinely happy that his father was home.

Despite the pain that constantly threatened to kill her & Kayano's constant promises to herself that she didn't care about her classmates, she couldn't help feeling interested in Nagisa's household affairs. She knew his mother- no matter how hard he tried she KNEW that his mother had clipped his wings.

He was interested in video games but was never allowed to play them & even though he liked to hang out with his friends, she never allowed him to stay out late.

Basically she was very controlling.

But when she spoke about this to Nagisa, he just laughed it off. Something about having an easy life then.

Kayano remembered thinking that Nagisa liked bossy women.

At the school gate Kayano wasn't surprised to see most of the class waiting for Nagisa. It seemed that everyone had taken a shine to Mr. Sheete.

No, the only that surprised her was seeing Karma in the crowd.

She frowned slightly as she joined the group. The only thing that Kayano admired in herself other than her acting skills was her ability to read people without giving herself away.

Heck, people thought that there wasn't one mean bone in her body while she was constantly lost in the thought of revenge. But there wasn't any more time for self-appraisal.

The star of today's show had appeared with his face twisted in malice.

For a second even Kayano's tentacles were scared.

Then they went back to being a pain in the neck.

* * *

Karma knew Nagisa was mad. He also knew that a mad Nagisa was bad news. But he also knew that it was the only time that Nagisa wouldn't be the good boy who took down his guard(Karma's). The only time he would be like Karma.

There was an assembly that day so all the students started going down the hill. Once upon a time they would have hurt themselves on the journey but now the forest seemed like a playground to them. This hill was their territory, a place that their heartbeats were in sync with. A place where they were free.

Nagisa swung on a branch and with a triple pike perfect enough to send an Olympic Gold Medallist into tears he landed gently on his feet and continued running. But before he could reach the bridge a hand pulled him into the bushes.

So swift was this action that the only person who noticed was an A.

A who was last though with A's potential could have reached the main campus by now.

A stopped dead in her tracks and after taking a few minutes to let her imagination run wild decided to skip the assembly as well.

Karma smirked as Nagisa glared at the tomato head. Most people who knew his skills would have begged forgiveness by now, but Karma knew better. Nagisa could blow his top but he would still never hurt or fight anyone until absolutely necessary. He had heard it from the bluenette himself.

Nagisa was pissed, he truly was. Angry enough to knock off that smile from the mercury eyed boy's face. Instead he just balled his fists. "This is not funny Karma." He was on the high just a few minutes ago. Just a few more seconds and he could have let go of his frustration. For now it had only built up into a skyscraper.

He was walking towards the path when Karma grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him back.

 _Tick Tick 1_

Nagisa tensed up inspite of himself. He shouldn't hurt his friends. It was wrong...

But this friend deserved it. Just this once.

He slumped his shoulders ever so slightly, lulling the devil behind him into a dull sense of victory. Then as fast as a snake's lunge he aimed a strong back kick on his face.

 _Tick Tick 2_

Karma fell down to the ground with a thud.

Nagisa was gonna regret this. He was gonna make him regret it.

Nagisa knew that he hadn't really hurt Karma- he hadn't meant to do that. He had merely given him a piece of his mind.

Feeling a bit smug he walked towards the path once again. Before he knew what was happening, the azure eyed boy felt a sharp stab of pain on his back. He turned his head just a bit , enough to see a hand fly by him as he registered a hand on his neck.

 _Tick Tick 3_

The next few seconds passed by in slow motion. The sky was so blue and he was going farther away.

Nagisa heard a loud thud as he hit the ground. He deserved it. He had broken his own rule after all. As he tried to get up again he felt Karma sit on him.

 _Tick Tick 4_

The red head's face was sinister.

And the bluenette's face was contorted into something inhumane in anger.

"Get off me Karma, I'm not in the mood for your games today."

"And why is that?"

"None of your concern." Nagisa grunted as he tried to push the bigger boy off of him.

Karma lazily put his feet on top of Nagisa's arms efficiently pinning him to the ground.

 _Tick Tick 5_

"With your strength you won't be able to push me off any time soon Nagisa. So quit wasting your breath. And try answering my question again. I didn't really like the previous answer." He smirked as Nagisa finally stopped struggling. Fool me once and you're the fool, fool me twice and I'm the fool. His smirk grew wider.

"Really think that's gonna work? I'm here to help you out Nagisa. If you continue to pull this monk charade, I'll help Rio in one of her cross _dressing_ endeavours. You'll look cute like that so I wouldn't really mind helping her either."

 _And..._

Nagisa tried to get up again. Who knew third time's the charm.

"Quit it Nagisa. If you don't tell me I'll just force you to.

A sound to the right caught both their attention.

 _ **Boom**_

"Wh-Wh-What are you 2 doing?" Kayano asked with her eyes as big as saucers.

"What we always do I guess?" Karma shrugged. They were just playing around.

"A-A-Always?" Kayano felt her heart pound against her ear. Nagisa couldn't be...Could he? What about Karma?

Nagisa understood the situation he was in quickly. He knew what Kayano was thinking. (Gross; he shrugged)

"Kayano help me out here. Get this creep off of me."

"He's forcing you?" Kayano asked her voice barely above a whisper. Karma didn't really get what was going on, but he sensed trouble. "Kayano-chan it's for his own good. You don't even need to do anything, just watch. You know you want to..."

Kayano blew her lid on that. He wanted her to watch while he forced Nagisa, the boy she liked?

Oh no , he didn't.

She walked forward in long strides and after pushing Karma off (with Nagisa's help ofcourse) stood in front of Nagisa protectively.

"Go find yourself another partner you creep. Nagisa isn't interested. Nagisa isn't like you"

In a flash Karma also understood the situation he was in. It didn't help that Kayano had a crush on the girly looking Nagisa either.

"Kayano-chan, I was just forcing Nagisa," he heard a her take in a quick breath but continued before she formed any opinions, "to tell me what happened with his father."

Kayano blinked rapidly.

Oh.

Forcing him, watching, you want to ' _know '_

Ohhhh...

She turned to look at Nagisa who had fueled her thoughts but only greeted air instead.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you understand why I named Kayano 'A'. Also what do you think happened? Send in your ideas and the best one (if I have your permission) will be put into a 1000 word long chapter by your's truly.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Hope you had a good read**

 **Blue Velos (** What did you expect, Shakespeare? just kidding ,") **)**


	5. Moonlight Ammo

**Chapter-5**

 **A Moonlight Shot**

 **Listen to this song while reading this chapter: Your'e Gonna Go Far Kid**

Nagisa sat at the windowsill, feeling the cool night air rush into his room. It was a full moon night (or what was left of the moon anyway), _Datura_ s would be blooming tonight. Also known as the devil's trumpets they are... Nagisa caught himself in the middle of his teacher's words again. He made a weird face that was somewhere between a frown and a smile. He wasn't sure if he should be worried or not. He smiled, (finally deciding on one) and put his hair into a bun. He couldn't remember when it started, but it had become a ritual now.

To take a walk in the city at night. That's not what he was doing now though. Now he ran over the roofs like a wraith- no one saw him, no one heard him. Just him, his thoughts and the steady sound of his heartbeat.

He stood on the windowsill, ready to jump. A deep breath and...

"Nagisa, what exactly are you trying to do?"

Nagisa startled and almost fell off the window. Almost. He turned back and stared at his father with wide eyes. His father puffed at a cigarette, face impassive as ever; save for a small twitch of his left eyebrow.

"I was... I was going out for a run." Was honesty really the best policy? He sincerely hoped so. He knew what it looked like- a boy with downtrodden grades, a crazy mother with possible ragging issues standing on an open window of the 17th floor in the middle of the night. All that was left were the words 'I Quit' on the wall.

His father squinted at him. After a minute he turned about and walked out of the room with a hand in the air and in his usual 'cool dude' attitude informed him that bed time was at 12:35 so he better get his ass back in bed at 12:30am sharp.

Nagisa stared at his father's retreating figure and took a look at his clock.

Finally finding his voice he answered, "That's only half an hour!" And just before he jumped off the ledge;

"I'll be back soon. Good night."

* * *

"Nagisa, would you like to go out for a walk?"

Nagisa snapped out of his musings when he heard Koro Sensei. He hadn't realised that he was staring out the window. Not that there was much to see.

"No sir. Sorry about that."

"Well then, why don't you share your thoughts with us?"

"I wasn't really thinking about anything sir."

He could almost feel his classmates boring the words 'LIAR" onto his back. Ignoring them he gave a small sheepish smile and rubbed his head. Some of the gazes dropped and Nagisa mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir." He hoped that Koro sensei would leave him off the hook for now.

"Staring out the window without any particular thoughts, could it be...?"

Nagisa felt himself break into a cold sweat. He felt like an idiot for not paying attention in class.

" **YOUNG LOVE**?!" Nagisa blanched. Where did he get that from? Shaking his head firmly he denied any such 'young love'.

Visibly deflated, the tentacled being sighed. "I suppose that's what happens when young boys don't get enough sleep. 12:30 is hardly an acceptable bedtime."

Nagisa blanched again.

He gaped at his teacher with the cutest look on his face.

"H-how did you...?" He spluttered out with a lot of effort.

"Well... Uh...I just like to keep an eye on all of you... Just in case...you know..Let's get back to the lesson class!"

As the recently stunned class broke out into protests, Terasuka ( who already knew this little piece of information), saw Nagisa turn pale with his blue eyes widening in horror. A thin layer of sweat glistened on his skin, as his knuckles turned white due to the force he used on them.

He was shaking just a bit.

A bit which even Terasuka noticed.

When the puppet turned to his master, he saw the string player doing a Math sum which Koro sensei hadn't reached yet.

Terasuka decided not to say anything. As much as he knew that the mercury eyed boy could make more of the information than he could at the moment, he let it slide. He didn't owe him anything. Sometimes the brawns need to win.

More power to the puppet.

And for once Terasuka made the right decision by not sharing the ammo.

 **AN: Sorry for the late update. 9th grade in India caught up with me.**

 **And no that does not make me a Silicon valley product or some nerd with a weird accent. Nor does it make me into a too-poor-to-the-point-of-starving-girl with hair that's an oiling mine or one that hasn't discovered the blessing in our world called shampoo.**

 **And I don't have long hair or wear churidars if that's what you were wondering. And I only have 1 sibling.**

 **Sorry about that , just saw a disgusting movie.**

 **And I LOVE ham, beef, chicken, fish...0**

 **Never mind.**

 **' _Peace out'_**


	6. Author's Poem

**Roses are red,**

 **Skies aren't blue**

 **I am brown**

 **And rarely like AU**

 **But for now let's leave me**

 **And talk about you.**

 **Are your fingers blistered**

 **Is your keypad damaged?**

 **I know your problems aren't few**

 **Because my dear reader, I can't find any other reasons to justify you!**

 **Reviews aren't hard and neither**

 **Is giving your opinion**

 **Everyone give out enough of them...**

 **Keeping this in mind,**

 **I ask you for your time.**

 **Until I get reviews**

 **For 5 more of the views**

 **I declare this story**

 **On HIATUS!**


	7. Author's Poem-II

**Thank You,**

 **For the kind reviews**

 **And encouraging words.**

 **Thank You**

 **With your support**

 **This story continues**

 **To hopefully meet your demands.**

 **It feels good to know that,**

 **The love for this story isn't scant.**

 **Thank You, Thank You, Thank You**

 **Your words went to the heart**

 **Cupid had to go shopping for darts.**

 **I'm grateful for the appreciation,**

 **Towards my creation.**

 **My thoughts are leaving the station.**

 **I better wrap this 'poem' up,**

 **Before I write more junk**

 **To do I've also got other stuff.**

 **I'm currently in my thoughts mine**

 **Where things more worthy than diamonds reside**

 **To find ideas worthy of your time.**

 **Buh-Bye!**


	8. The Mongoose

**THE MONGOOSE**

 _Am I going insane?_

 _My blood is boiling_

 _Inside my veins_

"Nagisa check this out! The premier for Hollowed Out is coming on TV now!"

Nagisa got up from his study table as quick as lightening. Hollowed Out was supposed to be one of the best horror films out there. Though critically acclaimed, Nagisa's mom hadn't allowed him to see this beautiful blood chilling tale, afraid that her little blue bird might get scared. On timid inspection, it was revealed that she believed that, deranged as Nagisa was, he might get ideas. If what da-father said was true, then he might finally see the adrenaline pumping movie his friends were joking about. Rio said that she'd laughed so hard at the possessed doll ( that looked alarmingly like Koro Sensei) that members of the audience were staring at HER in horror. While Nagisa had no qualms on her exaggeration, he still longed to see the movie.

The Nagisa who wasn't in E class might have gone Edward Cullen pale at the trailer itself (a scary thought in its own rights), but now Nagisa knew that he'd laugh out loud. Things like phantoms and devils in the womb of mothers seemed tiny- inconsequential when compared to their whimsical, yellow, flubby, ever smiling teacher who will destroy the world.

But his homework?

"Oy Nagi, why are you still here? Don't you wanna watch the movie?" His father leaned against the doorframe, his platinum blonde hair in disarray and his onyx eyes intent on Nagisa.

"I...I can't. I've got homework."

"Homework?"

"Yeah." Nagisa muttered out biting his lips.

"You're missing 'Hollowed Out' for homework?!

"Yes.", he grit out, his temper flaring again.

"Geez, what is wrong with you kid ? I would've thought that it's a simple choice between H.W and a movie."

"It's not. I need to submit it tomorrow."

"So what? It's just homework."

"Koro Sensei wants it tomorrow."

His father suddenly became still, all casualness leaving him. "Don't bullshit me kid, I know what you're doing. Been noticing it for a while too. You're avoiding me. I get it alright? I know you blame me. I've been myself too. I never should have let you stay with that bitchy mother of yours-"

"Don't you DARE call my mom a bitch, you cheap shit! I didn't ask you to come here, go back to that whore of yours!"

"Nagi, mind your tongue! That's my wife your talking about!"

"And that's my mother you called a bitch."

"You're whipped you know that? You're a whipped little mama's boy."

"Yes , I am a mama's boy. And I'm fucking proud of it." Nagisa stood tall and looked his father in the eye. "If being whipped means that I'm _grateful_ for everything my mom's sacrificed for me... Yes I am whipped. SHE works 10 hours a day to send me to school. SHE cooks me food even when she's tired SHE tried to hold this family together. SHE stayed, okay? She stayed. You on the other hand..."

"You left didn't you? The cool guy, that amazing dad who everyone wanted, you left. It wasn't mom who filed for divorce, it was you. And you said she could have me as long as you got a compensation. On top of paying off your debt, you weaseled 3 million out of mom. You... You sold me."

"Na- "

"It's fine really." He flashed a brilliant smile, "I'll pay her back real soon."

Sheete cringed a bit at that smile. "Alright Nagi, I'm sorry, alright? I swear I've regret it. I've regretted it every single day."

"Well regret doesn't cut it, does it?"

Nagisa put his head back in a mad laugh and proceeded to jump out the window.

When suddenly his dad pulled him back by the collar of his shirt.

"Enough Nagisa. You want a father? I'll be a father. You wanna do your stupid homework? Fine, do it. But God help you if you aren't sitting next to me and watching that movie, Now move it."

Nagisa didn't need this...this bullshit. Twisting his body in a way that many associated with a snake, Nagisa hooked his legs onto his father's arm and pushed his upper body weight forward. As the bigger male stumbled Nagisa still on his makeshift perch, did a round house kick.

His father was quicker though. Catching his son's ankle with his free hand, he moved off Nagisa and twisted it. Nagisa gasped in surprise- his astonishment quickly turning into screams of pain when his leg was jabbed into his socket with a loud crunch.

Before Nagisa could recover, his notebook was flung on his face, temporarily blinding him and was picked up and thrown towards his table.

Sparks danced behind Nagisa's eyes as he slowly blinked.

His ears ringing- from what he couldn't quite phantom- Nagisa saw his dad grinning down at him, his sharp canines suddenly seeming like the glistening like teeth of a hungry dog in the room light.

"Come on son- lets go watch that movie."


End file.
